


Око бури

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Мейс любит его всего, со всеми недостатками, закидонами и слабостями"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Око бури

\- Еще раз покажешь мне свой ебучий палец – я его откушу на хрен!  
Мейс молчит.  
Воздух вокруг Гуэйры свивается маленьким вихрем, пустынным смерчем, который грозит перейти к вечеру в настоящее торнадо. Песок искрится от яркого солнца и алого пламени; Мейс думает: если вокруг Гуэйры и в самом деле сейчас закружится смерч, это будет чертовски красиво.  
Закатный багрянец сливается со сполохами огня в рыжих волосах, злых темных глазах, пляшет на длинных, странным образом не выгорающих в этом раскаленном пекле ресницах, стекает к кончикам пальцев и лижет подушечки красным языком, будто голодный зверь.  
Мейс тоже был бы не против их вылизать.  
\- Идем, - говорит он негромко, и Гуэйра скалится, упрямо застывая на месте – разъяренный тощий центр сошедшей с ума вселенной.  
Око бури.  
Солнце бликует на его ощеренной пасти, сверкает на конце немного сколотого в драке клыка. Мейс любит трогать его языком – в те моменты, когда не жалеет, что сам не выбил дураку пару зубов.  
У Гуэйры вечно сбиты костяшки, плечи согнуты, словно ему тяжело нести неподъемный груз своего долбоебства. Слишком широкий рот, слишком жесткие волосы.  
Мейс любит его всего, со всеми недостатками, закидонами и слабостями.  
Он знает, как зовут главную слабость Гуэйры.  
Как зовут его собственную - тоже.  
\- Идем, - повторяет он, на мгновение дав волю собственному прохладному пламени, и песок под ботинками Гуэйры перестает полыхать.  
\- Куда?  
\- Покажу тебе, насколько мой палец на самом деле ебучий. Все они, - говорит Мейс, и глаза у Гуэйры расширяются, меняя цвет на привычный оттенок кирпично-красных скал каньона, где они впервые подрались.  
Поцеловались.  
Поняли, что не смогут жить дальше порознь, без этих поцелуев и драк, распаляющих нутро одинаково эффективно и быстро.  
Гуэйра молча идет за ним, и его взгляд ввинчивается в затылок дулом, раскалившимся от выстрелов.  
\- В рот или в задницу? – спрашивает Мейс, усаживаясь на спальник в углу заправки, где они коротают эту ночь.  
Гуэйра фыркает, небрежным движением скидывая с плеч куртку. Потом, подумав, берется за пряжку ремня.  
\- Ну, если у тебя пальцы так хороши, как говоришь, - начинает он, забираясь на Мейса верхом, – хрена ли все сразу не проверить? Мало ли. Может, насчет какого пиздишь.  
\- Ляг, - выдыхает Мейс, и Гуэйра снова начинает скалиться, глядя насмешливо и зло, пока Мейс не справляется с голосом и не рявкает: - Лежать.  
Видимо, что-то меняется в его тоне – или в лице, - но Гуэйра закусывает губу и молча вытягивается поперек коленей Мейса, стащив свои узкие джинсы до середины бедер.  
Мейс на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
В воздухе пахнет пылью, потом, не выветрившимся бензином. Лучше обойтись сегодня без пламени – вдруг где осталась канистра. Мейсу кажется, полная канистра сейчас прямо внутри него, и уверенная рука уже бросила у нее спичку.  
Его собственная.  
Он поднимет потяжелевшие веки и переводит взгляд на ослепительно белую кожу ягодиц.  
Солнце клонится к горизонту и с настырным любопытством лезет в окна, скачет по зубцам выбитых стекол, острых, как кое-чьи зубы. Сейчас Мейс проверит их остроту.  
\- Открой рот, - велит он, и Гуэйра поворачивает голову, устраиваясь щекой на скрещенных запястьях.  
Мейс сперва нащупывает подушечкой сколотый клык, а затем проталкивает внутрь сразу три пальца. Гуэйра нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра, пытается потереться уже вставшим членом, и Мейс качает головой.  
\- Сначала эти вылижи.  
Гуэйра фыркает, не выпуская пальцев изо рта – негромкий смешок проходит по ним дразнящей дрожью, щекотно забирается выше, к локтю, ныряет под ворот майки, замирая где-то на груди.  
Гуэйра вылизывает их, обильно смачивая слюной, пока та не начинает течь по подбородку. Мейс вытаскивает пальцы с похабным влажным звуком, тут же заменяя одну руку другой.  
\- Все сразу – так все сразу, - негромко говорит он, и глаза Гуэйры расширяются, когда Мейс кладет ладонь на задницу и проталкивает в сжавшуюся дырку сразу два.  
В чужом взгляде плещется паника, к которой примешивается похоть, стоит Мейсу согнуть их.  
\- Не забывай работать языком, - велит он, и Гуэйра, сверкнув глазами из-под стоящей дыбом челки, смыкает зубы на пальцах во рту.  
Мейс улыбается и добавляет к тем, что в заднице, третий.  
Гуэйра стонет.  
Он кричит глухо и надломленно, Мейс быстро ловит его язык, скользит по нему подушечками и хрипло выдыхает, когда Гуэйра наконец начинает работать ртом как следует. Мейс засунул в обе его дырки по три пальца, но ему кажется, он увяз в Гуэйре по локоть. Не сейчас. Давно, уже очень давно.  
У Мейса стоит.  
Между лопаток стекает капля ледяного пота, по вискам катятся такие же. Запах бензина бьет в ноздри, становится невыносимо острым. Мейс проталкивает пальцы так яростно, словно хочет, чтобы ладони коснулись друг друга, чтобы их опалило огнем, бушующим у Гуэйры внутри.  
Он с трудом берет себя в руки – еще бы не с трудом, когда обе они сейчас так заняты, - и старается сделать толчки плавными и неглубокими.  
Гуэйра сжимается вокруг пальцев в заднице, насаживается на те, что во рту, так отчаянно, будто хочет задохнуться. Его глаза крепко зажмурены, по лицу тоже течет пот, и Мейс быстро вытаскивает пальцы из припухших губ, отирает влагу.  
Когда он снова подносит их к распахнутому рту, Гуэйра, не открывая глаз, хватает его за запястье и вбирает сразу четыре.  
Он больше не стонет – воет протяжно и оглушительно громко, вскидывая бедра, трясется всем телом так, что вот-вот свалится с коленей Мейса.  
\- Гуэйра, - зовет Мейс сбивчиво, и раздавшийся в ответ всхлип пробуждает замершую в груди дрожь.  
Теперь его колотит тоже. Мейс понимает, что стискивает зубы, только когда челюсть прошивает острая боль. Он с трудом делает вдох, вытаскивает пальцы из растраханного зада и скользит ниже.  
У Гуэйры стоит так, что следующий вдох дается Мейсу с нечеловеческим усилием. Он обхватывает крепкий ствол, резко проводит от основания до головки и чувствует, как Гуэйра давится криком, который запихивают обратно в глотку пальцы Мейса.  
Он освобождает и его рот, опускает мокрую ладонь со следами укусов на рыжую макушку, и Гуэйра открывает глаза.  
В его взгляде – пламя, вокруг них обоих бушует стеной огонь, и Мейсу уже плевать на бензин, на собственный стояк, на поднявшийся в воздух, словно от урагана, песок.  
Его око бури, центр его вселенной смотрит на него с яростью и любовью, бесконечно красивый, дрожащий, злой, раскаленный снаружи и внутри. Мейса пригибает этим тяжелым жаром к искаженному рту, и он сам кричит, глухо и сорвано, пока Гуэйра кончает ему в ладонь, глотая общие стоны.  
Пламя утихает медленно, отступает ленивыми волнами отлива, лижет лицо соленой морской пеной. Мейс морщится, когда Гуэйра без особых церемоний толкает его в грудь, заставляя улечься на спальник, стаскивает с него мокрые в паху штаны, болезненно задевая головку шершавыми пальцами.  
\- Сукин ты сын, - хрипло сообщает он, комкая джинсы, и отправляет их в угол заправки мятым комом.  
Мейс ждет.  
\- Придурок, - не унимается Гуэйра и, подумав, добавляет: - Ебучий.  
Он застывает, уставившись тяжелым взглядом, и Мейс устало прикрывает глаза.  
Он вздрагивает, когда в подбородок упирается макушка и щекочет шею слишком жесткими волосами.  
Гуэйра устраивает голову на его тяжело вздымающейся груди и шепчет, задевая губами ключицу:  
\- Сделаешь так еще?  
\- Угу, - кивает Мейс.  
Он все еще ждет, сам не зная чего.  
Солнце садится, окрашивая мир в любимые цвета Мейса. Он кладет подрагивающую ладонь на спину Гуэйры, гладит долго, ласково, осторожно, совсем не как несколько минут назад. Опускает на выступающие лопатки вторую руку и сжимает Гуэйру в объятиях, пока наконец не дожидается того, что, оказывается, так хотел услышать:  
\- Но сперва я на тебе попробую. И только скажи, что против!  
Мейс улыбается.  
Мейс молчит.


End file.
